ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Reasonable Doubt (2019)
| city = , | lastevent = EAW House of Glass (2019) | nextevent = EAW Wicked Games (2019) | lastevent2 = EAW Reasonable Doubt (2018) | nextevent2 = EAW Reasonable Doubt (2020) }} Reasonable Doubt (2019) is a professional wrestling free-per-view (FPV) featuring professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the Showdown brand of Elite Answers Wrestling. The event will take place on November 9, 2019, at the in , . It is the eleventh event in the Reasonable Doubt chronology. Production Background Storylines At Battle of Egypt, Amber Keys made her return to Elite Answers Wrestling by attacking Mr. DEDEDE after the Champion versus Champion Match with Charlie Marr. A few days later, a Fight Grid article came out that Battle of Egypt's three-show deal got canceled due to Keys' actions. In the process, Keys' actions cost the company about $300 million due to her violating the physical violence between members of the opposite sex. On the October 19 episode of Showdown, Keys got interviewed via satellite and explained actions. Keys stated that the money she cost EAW does not compare to what the industry has stolen from her. For twelve years, Keys was thrown away like trash, and she's had to watch all of her peers become rich and successful. Keys claims that's all because of her. Keys had to view all of that happen with a smile on her face. She needed to pretend that it doesn't eat her alive. For the next two weeks, Keys is sent to trial because of her actions and then given her verdict. It got announced that at Reasonable Doubt, DEDEDE would be facing Keys for the Answers World Championship in Hell in a Cell in a Title versus Career Match. After a failed attempt at winning War Games at Territorial Invasion, The ILLIONAIRES (Chris Elite and Ahren Fournier) turn on Jamie O'Hara by attacking him and leaving him beaten. Along with Showdown General Manager, Jenny Punk, the three of them place the blame on O'Hara for Showdown losing the War Games Match. Punk states that O'Hara led The ILLIONAIRES to disappointment and vowing that she's not going to do that to them, putting her seal of approval on the new tag team. The next week, O'Hara finds himself as a victim of Fournier and Elite's attack. On the Showdown after Battle of Egypt, O'Hara faced Elite in the main event. In the closing part of the match, Fournier makes his presence known and tries to provide a distraction, but it backfires. O'Hara connects with his finisher on Elite, but Fournier faces into the ring as The ILLIONAIRES attack O'Hara. Before the attack can get any worse, a returning Cameron Ella Ava makes her to the ring to even the odds for O'Hara. The four Elitists clash before O'Hara and Ava throw The ILLIONAIRES into the sea. A week later, it got announced that O'Hara and Ava will team up to face The ILLIONAIRES at Reasonable Doubt. At Battle of Egypt, Jake Smith ended Mark Michaels' four-month reign as PRUE Champion. On the Showdown after Battle of Egypt, Smith is being interviewed by Kyra Phillips. In the middle of the interview, Smith pauses before having a confrontation with Santo Muerte, who claims that even the "Mightiest Ones" can't escape death. Smith doesn't take the threat seriously before leaving the scene. Later in the night, Michaels hijacks the production room and cuts a promo. Within the promo, he states that he had intentions of getting his championship rematch. He threatens to cancel Showdown before security races into the production room. Michaels tries to fight off the security guards, but they're able to get ahold of him. Michaels tries to fight back again before the cruise ship police arrests Mark. On the October 26 episode of Showdown, Michaels tries to make his way inside the arena, but security, who were informed by Jenny Punk not to let Michaels into the arena. Punk makes her presence known, but as Michaels tries to ask for a rematch, but she denies him the rematch. Michaels points out that he doesn't take no for an answer. Later in the night, Smith and Muerte face in a pure rules match. Michaels makes his presence in the match by attacking Muerte and causing a disqualification. Michaels attacks Smith, and then all three men are clashing before security goes to separate all of them. Punk comes out and denies Michaels the rematch again. Smith insists on facing Michaels to shut up him. Punk eventually agrees to the match; however, he adds Muerte into the mix because Muerte won the match against Smith via disqualification. If the PURE Champion were to be on the line, Muerte would have been standing champion. Punk announces that Smith would be defending the title against Michaels and Muerte at Reasonable Doubt. After being denied a match with The ILLIONAIRES, it seems like Heavenly Hell (Constance Blevins and Minerva) will get left off the card until Lucas Johnson and Albert Hitchman come out and announce their intentions of going after the Unified Tag Team Championships. Blevins believes that Johnson will not find a partner, but if they do, the match is on. On the October 26 episode of Showdown, Blevins faced Johnson in a match. As the match ended up ringside, Blevins tries to make her way into the ring. From underneath the ring, her legs get grasped by someone. Johnson uses this as an opportunity to make it back into the ring and him winning the match via count-out. Hitchman cuts a promo, and it gets revealed that it's Lance Blackfyre who has Blevins by her legs. Heavenly Hell tries to stand up to Blackfyre, but Blackfyre becomes too much for the champions to handle. By himself, he manages to put Heavenly Hell through a table. With the revelation of Blackfyre as Johnson's partner, their match at Reasonable Doubt is on. On the October 26 episode of Showdown, Darkane makes his presence known on Showdown after getting trade with The Visual Prophet. Darkane challenges anyone in the back to face him at Reasonable Doubt. Xander Payne ends up answering the call. Payne claims that Darkane is no longer the intimidating force of this company. Payne has taken Darkane's spot as that force. He's stronger, hungrier, and better looking than Darkane. Payne wants a cold-blooded war and claims that there's much satisfaction with taking down EAW's resident edgelord. Payne claims that Darkane has no idea whom he's stepping into the ring against him. He vows to send Darkane to the same retirement home that he sent Myles in. On the October 19 episode of Showdown, General Manager Jenny Punk introduces a lottery machine. The machine contains pieces of paper with every Elitists name (minus the Answers World Champion), and whichever name she selects, would be in a fatal-4-way match at Reasonable Doubt. The winner would face the Answers World Champion on the Showdown after Reasonable Doubt. Ryan Wilson and Harlow Reichert are the first two competitors in the match. On the October 26 episode of Showdown, Punk selects Shane Gates and Shaker Jones. Thus, making the match official. Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:2019 Category:EAW Showdown